Known examples of conventional motor drive controllers includes a motor drive controller as disclosed in Patent Document 1. Specifically, the motor drive controller, which is used as a driver unit for a motor configured to rotate the camshaft so as to adjust a rotational phase difference between the crankshaft and the camshaft in a variable valve timing mechanism for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, has a so-called H-bridge circuit.